1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper products having a compostable laminate and, more particularly, to the use of paper products as a substitute for plastic in products such as gift cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art gift cards, and other similar products which include information in a machine readable component, are currently manufactured using plastic and other similar materials which are incapable of breaking down under an industry standard, such as International Compostable Standard, and thus are not environmentally friendly.